deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate
''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate''' is an expanded version of ''Dead or Alive 5 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It includes the new features from Dead or Alive 5 Plus, as well as new/returning characters and stages. The game is scheduled for release in September 2013. An arcade version will be released in Japan in Winter 2013. __TOC__ Pre-Release On April 28, 2013, a new Dead or Alive 5 project for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and was teased. The trailer revealed the addition of Momiji and a Ninja Gaiden themed stage, Sky City Tokyo. On May 7, the name of the new game was revealed to be Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. The game will be released in September 2013, and will include the new additions from Dead or Alive 5 Plus, including the tutorial mode, custom soundtracks, and new costumes. On May 9, another new trailer showed a battle between Kasumi and Momiji. At the end, there is a snippet of Leon in the desert. On May 21st, Famitsu revealed the return of Ein, the addition of Virtua Fighter's Jacky Bryant, and the Lost World stage from Dead or Alive 3. New screenshots released May 23rd also showed the return of the Forest stage. On June 3rd, it was clarified that Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will not be able to fight against the original DOA5 or Plus online, because of new moves such as the Power Launcher and changes to netcode. A new trailer shown June 11th confirmed Leon and the Desert Wasteland stage, Rachel from Ninja Gaiden and the new Aircraft Carrier stage, and many new costumes. After revealing Leon and Rachel, Ultimate's roster has been fully announced.Siliconera - "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Momiji Has A Double Jump, Rachel Is A Heavy Hitter" On June 23rd, it was confirmed that the Custom Soundtrack will also include BGM from Dead or Alive 2 and 3 (in addition to 4 and 5 in Plus), and that online 2v2 Tag Mode will be included.sgcafe - "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will support up to 4 simultaneous players in its 2v2 online Tag mode" On July 7th, it was announced that an arcade version of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be released in Japan in Winter 2013.FreeStepDodge: "DOA5U to have Arcade Release in Winter of 2013" This will be the first arcade release for the series since Dead or Alive 2 Millennium in January 2000. Characters *Ein - Hayate's alter-ego. He awakened in a German forest and was taken in by a karate master and his daughter, Hitomi. He soon realized his true identity as Hayate, Kasumi's brother, having been a test subject of "Project Epsilon". *Jacky Bryant - Guest character from Virtua Fighter. Sarah Bryant's older brother. When J6 targeted Sarah, he resolved to take them down in order to protect his sister. He takes part in a new battle as he collects info to prepare for a showdown with J6. *Leon - A former Sambo and now Close Quarters Combat practitioner from Italy. *Momiji - The young apprentice of Ryu Hayabusa and the sole Dragon Shrine Maiden. She looks up to Ryu Hayabusa and has acquired techniques through ninja training. She joins the tournament in order to put what she has learned to the test. *Rachel - The half-fiend, half-human, fiend hunter who is close friends with Ryu. The new characters won't have their own chapters in Story Mode.YouTube - "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - E3 2013 Stage Demo" Stages *Aircraft Carrier - A tag stage on the deck of a giant aircraft carrier. *Desert Wasteland - The desert remnants of an abandoned city, similar to the outside area of the Rub' al Khali desert stage of Ninja Gaiden 3. *Forest - A Japanese forest in Autumn, returns from Dead or Alive 3. *Lost World - An infinite stage with stone pillars and waterfalls, returns from Dead or Alive 3. *Sky City Tokyo - The first stage of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Tokyo in the near-future. Costumes DLC Downloadable content purchased for DOA5 will work in Ultimate. Some costumes that were previously DLC will be included as unlockables:Official website - "DEAD OR ALIVE 5 ULTIMATE|FEATURES" *Costume Pack Round 1 *Costume Pack Round 2: Kitty Pack, What a Character, Special Set *Costume Pack Round 4: Angels, Devils, DOATEC Divas *Costume Pack Round 5: China Pack, Special Set 3, Formal Wear *Costume Pack Round 9: Fighter Pack Preorders of the Japanese version include a new set of idol costumes for Ayane and Kasumi.Gamecity - "DEAD OR ALIVE 5 選抜総選挙" The Japanese Collector's Edition includes fourteen new swimsuits for characters. New in Ultimate *Akira: VF5 costume D. *Alpha-152: Dark purple. *Ayane: *#''NG3RE'' "Infiltrator" costume. *#''NGS2'' "Blossom of Miyama" costume. *Bass: (Mr. Strong) Silver and blue spiked wrestling outfit. *Bayman: DOA1 outfit with green beret, brown t-shirt. *Brad: Cowboy outfit in green and brown. *Christie: Policewoman's uniform in black. *Eliot: Black hoodie with cat ears, red-and-black striped top. *Gen Fu: DOA1 yellow Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts, and sandals. *Hayate: Masked black ninja outfit with white scarf. *Helena: Beige explorer's uniform. *Hitomi: *#Signature denim jacket and jeans, shown with a ponytail. *#Sleeveless white blouse with beige skirt, thigh-high argyle socks. *Jann Lee: DOA1 white suit with red tie. *Kasumi: *#Blue argyle sweater and beige skirt. *#''DOA1'' red and white ninja outfit. *Kokoro: *#White tank top with black skirt, gloves and boots. Shown with side ponytail. *#''DOA4'' white tank top, brown skirt and boots, yellow scarf. *Leifang: *#Orange-and-white striped dress with pigtails. *#Blue-and-white striped blouse, beige skirt. *Lisa: Nurse's uniform in white. *Mila: Red jacket with white t-shirt, white "Victoria" visor, and denim shorts. *Pai: VF5 costume D, shown with short hair. *Rig: Shirtless, black bandanna, black-and-grey striped pants. *Ryu Hayabusa: NG3RE "Spirit of the Fighter" costume. *Tina: *#Signature DOA2 silver and black wrestling outfit. *#White top, black shorts and boots. *Zack: Light blue hoodie, black cap and sunglasses, jeans. Releases Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be available as both a retail title and digital download. Core Fighters A free-to-play version titled Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: Core Fighters will be available on the PlayStation Store.Official website - "DEAD OR ALIVE 5 ULTIMATE|FTP" Players will be limited to four characters; Kasumi, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, and Hayate. The rest can be purchased for $3.99 each. All modes are available, except for Story Mode, which can be purchased for $14.99. Players with the free version are able to fight against those with the full version in online matches. Currently there is no word if this will be available on Xbox 360. Japanese Collector's Edition The standard Japanese Collector's Edition retails for ¥11,340, and includes "Ultimate Sexy Costumes" download code for fourteen characters, the DEAD OR ALIVE 5 Original Soundtrack vol.3 CD, and a "Kasumi-chan Blue" mousepad.Amazon.co.jp - "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Collector's Edition Promotional Trailers DEAD OR ALIVE 5 Ultimate MOMIJI (US)|Momiji DEAD OR ALIVE Ultimate Jacky Ein|Jacky/Ein DEAD OR ALIVE 5 ULTIMATE (E3 2013) TRAILER|E3 2013 Trailer Gallery L 5188d6249b182.jpg|Momiji in Sky City Tokyo Dead-or-alive-5-ultimate-team-ninja-momiji-6.jpg|Combo Challenge DOA5U Custom Soundtrack.jpg|Custom Soundtrack DOA5U Ein 1.jpg|Ein in Lost World DOA5U Jacky 1.jpg|Jacky Bryant DOA5U Kasumi Forest.jpg|Kasumi in Forest, new costume DOA5U Leon 1.jpg|Leon in Desert Wasteland DOA5U Rachel 1.jpg|Rachel on Aircraft Carrier DOA5U Power Launcher 2.jpg|Power Launcher Trivia *In the Dead or Alive 5 alpha demo, the lifebars were silver. The final release changed them to blue. In Ultimate they are changed again, to gold. *One of the new additions is a random select for costumes. *With a grand total of 29, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate has the most playable characters in the entire series. External Links *Official website References Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games